


Delicious

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, fluff with cannibalism banter tho, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she shuts the light off, he throws an arm over her waist and buries his face in her hair, tugging her flush up against him. "You still smell good," he says.</p>
<p>"Uh oh." She laces her fingers with his and leans back. "Going to eat me now, huh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> This show is going to kill me. In the meantime at least I can love how goddamn cute these two are together.

It's been a rough day, so despite Jin's teasing about how delicious she is, Nanaha's not expecting much when the lights go out. She saw how desperately he was bolting down his dinner, and she felt how much he actually leaned on her shoulder for support despite his pride. He's pushing himself so hard, and it's only going to get worse as more Amazons awaken.

But when she shuts the light off, he throws an arm over her waist and buries his face in her hair, tugging her flush up against him. "You still smell good," he says.

"Uh oh." She laces her fingers with his and leans back. "Going to eat me now, huh."

He growls a mock warning and nips at her ear. Nanaha laughs, turning in his arms to be able to kiss him. He threads his fingers through her hair and kisses back, warm and easy. His teeth catch her lower lip and tug, and she shivers, humming encouragement into his mouth. She gets one hand up underneath the layers of his shirts so she can drag her nails down his back, making him arch and hiss.

"Trying to make me wild?" he asks, rolling her onto her back, pinning her there with his weight.

Nanaha smiles. "You're never anything else." She rakes her nails down his back again, harder, and his growl this time sounds more like he means it, more like the predator is rising to the surface. Nanaha tips her head back.

Jin takes the invitation, biting at her throat, latching on just above her collarbone and sucking at her skin. The pain is sweet, thrumming through her and waking all her nerves, and she croons a soft noise of pleasure. He presses a knee between her thighs and she rocks up into him; her pulse beats hard between her legs, another animal hunger that needs satisfying.

"More," she pleads, tugging her shirt up, guiding his hand. She can just see the flash of his smile in the dark before he lowers his head to her breasts. He's more careful with his teeth there, but only slightly—biting down on a nipple just hard enough to be able to tug, worrying at the tender flesh until she's panting and whining under him with one hand snarled in his hair and pulling.

He lifts his head then and she can hear the grin in his voice when he asks, "Is there something else you're looking for?" He bites the bottom arch of her ribcage, scrapes his teeth over the hollow of her stomach, where the soft richness of viscera would tempt him if he lost control.

Nanaha arches her back, rocking her hips up. "Eat me," she says.

"I can't think of a more tempting meal," Jin answers. He rucks her skirts up around her waist and she wiggles out of her underwear, managing—this time—to not kick him in the process. He takes a deep breath, then lets it out in groan of need that makes her ache.

He settles himself between her thighs, coaxing her legs over his shoulders. She's spread out like a banquet for him, disheveled and laid open and so needy. When he bites the inside of her thigh she keens in her throat, shaking. He laughs against her skin and bites again, sucking blood to the surface, leaving bruises she'll wear for days. The night air is chilly but she feels molten, hot enough to transform into a creature of bare need herself.

Jin parts the lips of her cunt with his tongue and she trembles. His breath is hot against her; when he closes his mouth around her clit to suck on her she sobs with pleasure. He answers the sound with a throaty growl that resonates through her flesh, and tension sings through her limbs. The world drops away until all that matters his his mouth, sucking and teasing and setting off little explosions of sensation between her legs. She whimpers and moans for him, hands fisted tight in the sheets and her thighs shaking. He's patient and relentless, coaxing more pleasure and more tension out of her with every flick of his tongue.

He wraps a hand around her thigh and presses down hard on the fresh bites he's left there, letting his teeth barely scrape her clit, and Nanaha comes, pain and threat and pleasure blurred into a wracking, brilliant climax.

"So good to me," she says happily when he pulls back to unbutton his pants. She lifts her knees, welcoming. "My Jin."

He crawls up to cover her body with his, and his cock fits her perfectly when he slides home, and his mouth tastes like her salt when she kisses him. Nanaha wraps her legs around his waist and gives herself to him—her hungry wild thing, her beloved.


End file.
